El Dia de Blanco
by Vincle
Summary: -El día de blanco es el catorce de marzo, se debe regalar algo a la persona que te dio chocolates por san valentín como muestra de amor… los regalos suelen ser… ¡ropa interior blanca!- Leía en voz alta quedándome petrificada.- ¿Como se supone que sabré cuales son sus medidas…?-
1. ¿Que es el dia de blanco?

Me acabo de ver el capitulo 3 de yuru yuri segunda temporada, y si no subía algo de esta linda pareja me iba a dar un paro cardiaco, sin duda me conmovió, además de que Himawari me encanta y Sakurako también, amo su pareja, solo espero que sea de su agrado además de que no vi de esta pareja en español, solo espero no tardar en subir otros capítulos, porque estoy con otros fanfics. ¡que disfruten!

…..

¿Que debo hacer? ¿Que hago… que pienso… que siento… que miro… que…? ¡¿Que pensar?, Yo… Sakurako Omuro, soy una chica hiperactiva, impaciente, no se me dan bien los estudios y no me gusta pensar mucho las cosas, es mas fácil actuar impulsivamente, tal vez se pregunten el como e podido acabar todos los cursos con buenas notas. Muy fácil, mi mejor amiga de la infancia y contemporánea se llama Himawari Furutani, es inteligente, responsable, se cabrea fácilmente y aunque odie decirlo tiene mucha delantera además de otras cualidades que destacan mucho de ella, por ejemplo… es sumamente bella… quiero que sepan que hasta hace un mes yo no tenia estos pensamientos, estas ideas… y aunque odie pensar… eso es lo que llevo haciendo todas estas cuatro semanas.

Les explicare, hasta hace unos… treinta días, mi mejor amiga y yo hemos discutido por mi culpa según me acusa la gente, aunque no este de acuerdo… bueno, yo siempre me metía con ella por su delantera y porque es muy mandona y ella conmigo simplemente por ser… infantil y testaruda además de que no se explicarme cuando me meto con ella. Aun seguimos haciendo eso pero yo ya no entro en peleas, solo lo hace ella sola, toda esta rutina cambio en san valentín, ella empezó a quedar con Chinatsu Yoshikawa, una linda chica a la cual ella ya había puesto el ojo, o eso pienso puesto que el año pasado quería ir con ella en san valentín llamándola linda… al principio me daba igual, tenia a mi amiga Akari para ayudarme con la tarea, aunque me costaba mas enterarme con mi tutora nueva, o eso pensaba, en verdad estaba mas distraída, no podía pensar en nada que no fuera en Himawari con Chinatsu divirtiéndose sin mi, eso me cabreaba, tenia ganas de golpear a Himawari, mas adelante supe que eran celos… ¡Celos por quitarme a mi mejor amiga durante dos semanas enteras! ¡Celos por no poder irme con ella a casa caminando ni por poder ayudarme con mi tarea!, no culpo a Chinatsu, es solo que… el ver que ella no me necesitaba y yo a ella si… me sentía mas débil y eso… era un sentimiento que espero no volver a sentir…

Al final todo acabo bien, Himawari volvió a mi lado y me dio una bufanda y unos chocolates como extra según me dijo, yo le prometí regalarle algo a ella por "_el día de blanco…" _seré japonesa y aunque esta fecha sea un día especial para mi región no tengo ni idea de que es, aunque tenga muchas ganas de que llegue.

-El día de blanco es el catorce de marzo, se debe re-regalar algo a la persona que te dio chocolates por san valentín como muestra de amor… los regalos suelen ser… ¡ropa interior blanca!- Leía en voz alta quedándome petrificada.- ¿Como se supone que sabré cuales son sus medidas…?- Volvía a cuestionar hablando yo sola.

Al leer eso de internet preferí no seguir leyendo y salí de mi cuarto con dinero en la mano y una simple ropa deportiva, no me había dado tiempo a ponerme mis horquillas de cabello pero es que… ¡hoy es día doce de marzo! me quedan solo dos días… y seguramente todo este repleto de gente.

-¡Madre, padre, me voy volveré tarde!- Me despedía ruidosamente, como de costumbre.

-Vale Sakurako, te dejare la cena en el frigorífico.- Escuche antes de irme por la gran puerta de mi pequeño departamento donde vivía dirigiéndome a la calle.

-Cariño, ¿este año que prefieres joyas o perfume?, ya sabes que el día del blanco suele regalar eso los hombres como agradecimiento a tan estupendo chocolate de san valentin.- Preguntaba el señor Omuro a su esposa.

-Bueno mi amor, también algunos regalan ropa interior blanca.- Respondía la señora Omuro con picardía.

-¿Quieres eso?, muy pocos lo compran.- Comentaba su esposo cortando el buen ambiente que se estaba creando.

-Mmh…- Carraspeo la mujer en forma de disgusto.- Supongo que con un perfume iré bien- Contestaba no muy animada.

-Como mi damisela quiera…-

-"Las tiendas no están muy llenas, menos mal, seguramente toda la gente compre el regalo el ultimo día… Je… llego de las primeras…"- Pensaba mientras contemplaba la ropa, había de muchos tipos… me encontraba en los sujetadores -"¿cual debería cogerle? ¿La G?… ¡No esa es la mas grande! entonces la… ¿F?"-

…

-Sakurako… ¿Me queda bien?, gracias es estupendo, sin duda sabes elegir eres la mejor y siempre lo has sido ahora… ¿Por que no me ayudas a quitarlo?- Susurraba seductoramente una chica de pelo azulado a una rubia muy sonrojada y con sangre en la nariz.-

-Hi-Himawari…- Se escuchaba inconscientemente en toda la sala del consejo estudiantil, salía de mis labios y no me daba cuenta, sin duda era por la chica que tenia a dos pasos de mis labios… no espera… sin duda era por la chica que me estaba besando… era la misma pero que mas da… mmm… labios dulces sin nada salado, sin nada amargo, solo un cariño guardado… me pregunto como sabrán los míos…

-¿Me ayudaras?- Volvía a decir mi amiga quitándose los tirantes y haciendo que el otro orificio de mi nariz sangrara mas…

…..

-¿Señorita? ¡disculpe señorita!- Gritaba un dependiente quitándome de mis estupendas fantasías… no piensen mal no soy una chica pervertida es solo que… Ejem… tenia que imaginar el como le quedaría para saber si podría ser su talla… Ejem Ejem.

-Oh perdón, estaba en otra cosa…- Me disculpaba disimulando mi sonrojo y sacando un clínex rápido para quitarme la sangre que salía de mi nariz…

-No se disculpe, ¿Que busca?-

-Un sujetador blanco de la talla F - Decía directamente sonriente sacando peño dándome a notar aunque creo que el lo que noto fue otra cosa…

-¿Para usted?- Cuestionaba mirándome el poco bulto que tenia en el pecho disimuladamente, haciéndome enfurecer.

-¡Quiero otro dependiente!- Grite en toda la tienda con una venita notoria en mi frente y el brazo levantado protestando.

-¡No espere!, están por aquí, por favor sígame…- Y así lo hice, lo seguí hasta que me llevo a donde decía un poquito mas calmada, aunque la vena no se iba.

Por el camino vi mucha ropa blanca, sin duda esta tienda estaba preparada para el esperado día, o simplemente porque iban a saber que me disponía a venir aquí… El joven dependiente me llevo hasta una sección bastante abierta y amplia, habían muchos sujetadores y seré sincera… fantasee algo con alguno que otro… pero… hubo uno que me llamo mucho la atención, era blanco, lógicamente, con un poco de encaje del mismo color el cual estaba decorado con flores y ramas, le daba gracia y carisma, justo para Himawari… no me lo pensé mucho, vi el precio el cual correspondía a mi presupuesto y poco después salí de la tienda con él en una linda bolsa de regalo.

Iba corriendo hacia casa, ya tendría la cena esperando en el frigorífico, me moría de hambre… al ir a mi hogar, pude ver que varias tiendas de joyas y perfumes tenían carteles de "Agotado", no le di importancia y me fui a por mi esperada comida. Cuando entre fui directa a mi dormitorio esquivando los saludos de mis familiares, quería guardar el regalo bien escondido, me daba vergüenza que lo vieran, y mas si pensaban que era para mi… desgraciadamente no tengo mucho busto…

Fui a por mi cena, la calenté y me la comí rápido, al terminar vi un poco la tele y por las doce de la noche me fui a acostar, antes de ello mire el buen regalo que tenia para saber que estaba a buen recaudo, al ver que era así me alivie y me acosté durmiéndome poco después.

….

-Himawari… ayúdame con la tarea el sábado.- Pedía ayuda de nuevo, no podía remediarlo no soy buena en las asignaturas.

-Solo me quieres para eso, me e cansado, no soy tu mama.- Eso ya lo sabia pero aun así… "_me di cuenta que solo era una escusa para estar contigo_"… lógicamente no lo dije, demasiado vergonzoso.

-Tu sabes que no, ¿que te viene mejor el domingo o el sábado?- Cambiaba de tema, no me gustaba el sentido que estaba teniendo esto.

-No puedo ninguno, he quedado con Yoshikawa, le voy a ayudar a hacer un jersey.-

-¡¿Queeeee?, no es justo yo también quiero estar contigo, ya le ayudaste con la bufanda y el chocolate ahora me toca a mi.- Replicaba mientras pataleaba, no era justo yo también quería mi tiempo, Chinatsu es mi amiga pero ella ya tenia a Yui.

-No seas una cría, tengo mas amigas no las puedo dejar de lado.- Me decía…. se que es cierto pero aun así… quiero… estar contigo…

-Adiós, no quiero que sigas con tus berrinches infantiles.- Y así se fue…

…..

Bonito día y sueño feo… si todo eso que había vivido era un maldito sueño que me había echo pasar un mal trago, es la primera vez que tengo uno de esos, y la verdad no me sientan bien… pero en verdad tenia razón ella, tenia mas amigas, ¿Si alguna vez sucede lo mismo que con la bufanda tendré que aguantarme?, yo creo que a esa pregunta la respuesta es. "Si"…

Llegaba tarde así que me cogí una tostada con mermelada, un zumo y salí corriendo con mi encuentro al lado de Himawari… quedaba un día para poder darle mi regalo, aunque la verdad no se como se lo daré… bueno lo pensare en la segunda clase, puesto que la segunda me dormiré como siempre.

…

¡Ale!, este es el primer capitulo, no tengo dia ni hago promesas de cuando subiré el próximo, antes tengo que hacer un Omake y tengo dos fanfics mas, jejeje… pero no podía dormir sin hacer este capitulo. (aquí son las cuatro y media de la noche kukuku), espero que les guste y por las dudas. El dia de blanco el hombre que recibe los chocolates tiene que dar: Joyas, perfume o ropa interior blanca, pero Sakurako al leer lo primero y impactarse dejo lo además de lado y no lo leyó, por las dudas jejeje…

Una ultima cosa, tenia pensado poner un poco de pervertido en el capitulo, pero no sabia si les gustaría. ¿Debería poner en el algo de eso?, aun tengo tiempo de poner algo kukuku… bueno ya me dirán, gracias por su tiempo ^^


	2. ¿Le gustara mi Regalo?

Bueno… Aquí les dejo otro capitulo de este fanfic que no será muy largo, como ya me dijeron algunos pondré algo así… como mas de "acción", no tengo muy claro cuando pero será al final como mínimo, espero que lee guste este y muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Este pedazo lo cuenta Himawari ^^

**Aviso:** Esta serie y personajes no me pertenecen, solo los tomo prestados para hacer que pasen un buen rato con suerte ^^.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No se muy bien que sucede, desde el dia de san valentin mi mejor amiga Sakurako Omuro esta actuando un poco raro a lo normal, ya no replica y discutimos mucho menos, aun mantenemos nuestra línea a la hora de las peleas pero ya no es lo mismo, normalmente ella era la que comenzaba pero ahora parece ser que es al revés… me a llegado a enfurecer, no quiero cambiar los roles, ella siempre es la que se enfada conmigo insultándome sobre mis pechos o pegándolos.

Al recordar eso un pequeño escalofrió que no pareció notar nadie de la sala de clase me recorrió todo el cuerpo, aun recordaba el como lo hacia… no es que fuera una degenerada ni mucho menos, tengo mucha cordura y soy muy obediente pero… si la persona a la que amas te hace algo así… no puedes decir que te molesta porque estarías mintiendo… aunque es lo que siempre suelo decirle a ella no es en verdad lo que pienso.

Como e dicho anteriormente… si… amo a mi mejor amiga de la infancia, con la cual discuto y peleo… por la cual entre al consejo estudiantil… solo para poder pasar mas tiempo con ella, en verdad me encanta su orgullo que hace que ella nunca de marcha atrás además de su hiperactividad la cual usa para hacer bromas de las cuales no te esperarías, es una gran persona… también tiene sus fallos como todo ser humano como… el ser vaga, desobediente y mala en los estudios… pero lo crean o no esas facetas no me desagradan de ella. Cuando hace el vago se suele aburrir y acude a mi para hablar, jugar o discutir, es desobediente pero al ser así comete muchos errores graciosos de los cuales me ocupo yo haciendo que estemos mas tiempo juntas, y mala en los estudios… gracias a esa faceta de mi gran amor puedo estar todos los días en su casa, viéndola y oliendo su olor propio que proviene de toda su habitación mientras la ayudo a sacar sus asignaturas pendientes y tareas atrasadas.

-Sakurako Omuro.- Pasaba lista el profesor, haciendo que mi mejor amiga diera un salto del asiento levantándose y moviendo el brazo alegremente para ver que si que estaba, y que no estaba "dormida"… aunque en verdad se acababa de despertar…

La clase continuaba… yo me siento al lado de ella así que la miro aun mas… tal vez me digan que lo único que hago es mirarla pero no se confundan, no solo la miro, la amo y admiro al mismo tiempo… todo con los ojos.

-Himawari Furutani.- Me llama el profesor para ver si estaba, solo alce el brazo tranquilamente pronunciando un "Aquí estoy" para que el pudiera hacer su trabajo, al hacerlo volví a mirar a Sakurako disimuladamente, vi rápidamente como ella me miraba con descaro sin ocultarlo ni quiera, me enrojecí un poco al ver donde me estaba mirando… en mi delantera… tampoco me sorprendía la verdad, una ya se acostumbraba, era solo que… por una vez no me la miraba con furia. Al percatarse ella que la observaba giro el rostro a otro lado, mirando ha cualquiera menos a mi, haciendo que un poco de tristeza me recorriera…. me gustaba cuando me prestaba atención.

Hoy es 14 de marzo, el dia de blanco… Sakurako me comento en san valentin que me regalaría algo en este dia, pero no la creí y sigo sin creerla, seguramente se haya olvidado o directamente no sepa ni que dia era, o aun peor no sabe que se suele regalar. El dia había dado a su fin y no había visto mucho a mi tan preciado amor secreto, tampoco me desanime… aun recordaba ese chocolate en forma de caramelo que me dio en san valentin aunque fuese inconscientemente ganado en un juego que ella misma creo.

Fui hacia mi casillero para cambiarme los zapatos y poder ir hacia mi casa a descansar, era viernes… un dia agobiado para mi, al arrimarme a donde estaba mi calzado encontré un paquete mal envuelto con una nota, me puse nerviosa acercándome lentamente hasta tal objeto, al leer lo que ponía en el papel que envolvía el regalo me alegre.

_De: Sakurako, Para: Himawari, Feliz dia de blanco._

Cogí el paquete con impaciencia mal disimulada, rompí el pedazo donde ponía eso escrito para conservarlo como un bonito recuerdo o detalle, tarde bastante en abrirlo, estaba muy mal envuelto… como si corriendo se hubiera echo, había pegamento de mas y encima bien potente, con tal impaciencia acabe rompiendo el papel encontrando una caja de cartón de color blanco en el cual no salía ni ningún dibujo ni letras. Abrí la tapadera llevándome una sorpresa… En el interior había un sostén bastante sofisticado blanco el cual para mi gusto era hermoso, acompañado de unos pantis también lindísimos que hacían conjunto con la otra pieza… tarde un poco en recapacitarlo, "¿Sakurako me había regalado ropa interior blanca?" Pensé a mis adentros sin creerlo mucho… ya sabia que ese era un regalo para este dia… pero era normal para los amantes o las parejas muy unidas con gran confianza… teníamos lo segundo… "gran confianza" pero… para regalar esto…

Le daba demasiada importancia, era hermoso y aun mas si me lo había regalado Sakurako, deje aun lado el paquete acompañado de las tiras de papel que lo envolvían enfocándome en la nota que había dejado tirada en el suelo sin darme cuenta, al cogerla empecé a leerla:

_Para Himawari:_

_Para serte sincera no sabia ni que dia era el del blanco ni lo que había que regalar, así que me informe en internet y me salía que lo normal era regalar esto, no me se tu talla así que espero que te este bien, si te digo el como llegue a la conclusión de que esa era tu talla de copa te reirías de mi… también quería comentarte en esta misma nota que desde que pase la semana esa sin tu ayuda y siendo atendida por Akari me a pasado algo raro… ¡Todo es tu culpa! Me sentía sola y confusa, no sabia que hacer ni que pensar… ¡Y aun sigo igual!, pienso cosas raras contigo y siento vergüenza cuando me miras fijamente, creo que es… que me e enamorado de ti… es raro y todo ese rollo pero a mi me da igual, después de todo soy Sakurako-Sama… Espero que me digas el como te queda._

_PD: Averigüe tu copa por poner tanto la mano… la puse en el sostén que te compre y así lo adivine._

_De: Sakurako-Sama_

Acabe de leerla con la cara completamente roja… ¿Sakurako… enamorada? ¡Y de mi!, pero… si lo hubiera sabido habría echo que esa semana en la cual tan mal lo pase por estar lejos de ella hubiera sido antes… Aun así no era hora de pensar en tales cosas, tenia que hacer lo que me había dicho y probarme la ropa esta y… enseñársela, según como ella me había escrito en la nota.

Me dirigí al lavabo del segundo piso para cambiarme y probármelo, era justo mi talla… de todo… tanto de sostén como de pantis, además de que para mi gusto el blanco me favorecía con el cabello azulado… Me puse mi uniforme encima guardando mi ropa interior verdadera en la cartera, salí del lavabo y fui a buscarla por toda la escuela, estoy segura de que aun esta aquí.

**/Ahora Narra Sakurako/**

Estoy nerviosa… confusa… que tonterías digo… estoy igual que en todo este maldito mes, ahora mismo me encuentro en el lavabo del primer piso donde no hay nadie, estoy sola enfrente del espejo para ver como mi orgullo cae en picado… me había confesado en una nota como una cobarde, solo me quedaba esperar el rechazo que estos días llevo esperando y asumiendo, aunque se que cuando eso pase no cambiara nada, ya no estaré confusa, ese sentimiento lo cambiare por tristeza. Volví a mirarme en el espejo apoyando las manos en el lavabo estirando los brazos… me miraba con pena… soy una cobarde… soy….

-¡Sakurako!- Escuche gritar desde la puerta la cual se abrió de golpe dando a ver a… mi mejor amiga… Himawari… la cual estaba algo despeinada sudando y respirando agitadamente… estaba tan hermosa.

-¿Himawari que haces aquí?- No podía decir mucho mas, estaba de piedra aun contra el lavabo, vi mi nota en su mano derecha haciendo como una indirecta para mi… sabia lo que venia… el deseoso rechazo con el cual destrozaría aun mas este dia, pero tenia que ser fuerte… no me iba a dejar caer por esto. ¡No claro que no! ¡Después de todo soy Sakurako Omuro!.

-Leí tu… nota… además vi el… regalo.- Hablaba entre suspiros leves y graves haciendo que me hirviera la sangre… malditas hormonas…

-Vale…- Conteste simplemente, no quería decir mas, solo esperaba sus palabras para terminar esta maldita farsa.

-Sakurako yo…- Hay venia… hay estaba… por fin lo diría, al fin saldría de este agobiante confusión de la cual estaba ahogada hasta la coronilla.- También estoy enamorada de ti.- Espera… necesito recapacitar… ¿Eso que era una especie de indirecta… pero que muy indirecta… tanto que no la había entendido bien. que yo sepa esas no eran palabas de rechazo.

-¿Como?.- Pregunte sin mucha convicción esperando una respuesta mas explicita que la de antes.

-Estoy… estoy enamorada de ti desde hace mucho… tu no…- Tras decir eso Himawari volvió a coger la nota de su mano para leerla como esperando algún fallo que no vio en mi escrito… si había escuchado bien… no me rechazaba es mas… estaba en la misma situación que yo…

-No leas la nota… Himawari yo estoy igual que tu en eso.- Respondí con mas seguridad en mi misma y poniendo mis brazos en forma de jarra a mis lados, como para darme mas seguridad… aun mas de la que tenia.

Al escucharme decir eso ella dejo la nota de lado tirándola al suelo inconscientemente creo yo, me miro a los ojos como buscando una respuesta o una acción de la cual le permitiría hacer o decir algo, al ver eso solo extendí el brazo a su altura para que me diera la mano y la acercara a mi. Al principio ella dudo pero hizo lo que yo quería, me dio el brazo y la arrime a mi poniendo mi frente contra la suya, en este tiempo no me había dado cuenta pero había alcanzado su altura. Himawari se acerco a mi, o mejor dicho a mis labios los cuales rozo con los suyos haciendo que mi sangre y neuronas se pararan, que tacto tan exquisito… que placer el ser besada por ella era… tan refrescante, pero… era un beso muy simple, me acerque mas a ella para ahora juntar mejor los labios iniciando yo un beso en el cual las lenguas jugaban entre ellas en el paladar de Himawari, era un beso muy torpe y lento, haciendo que las dos sufriéramos por querer intensificarlo mas y volverlo mas placentero. Poco tardamos en necesitar oxigeno el cual quisimos quitar de la tabla periódica por habernos echo parar nuestro gran encuentro.

-Nuestro primer beso…- Susurro ella mirándome a los ojos con ternura y algo de fuego que también pude definir en su exquisita mirada.- Por cierto Sakurako… ya me he probado… tu regalo.- Al escucharla me alegre, nunca pensé que tardaría tan poco en ponérselo.

-¿Y que te pareció? ¿Te queda bien?.- Pregunte muy animada.

-Me pareció hermoso además de que es de mi gusto, aunque lo de si me queda bien no sabría juzgarlo…- No la entendí y ella debió notarlo al ver como se reía un poco por lo bajo haciendo que me sonrojara, arrimo su mano hacia su propio hombro sacando de su uniforme un tirante blanco el cual reconocí muy rápido… tenia puesto mi regalo.- ¿No querías verlo?- Termino de decir haciendo que mi mente estuviera en blanco y mis piernas casi no me respondieran.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Jejejeje, lo deje en la mejor parte… supongo que ya sabrán que viene después… Creo que este me salió bastante bien pero me gustaría saber su opinión también. Un saludo. Una cosita para uno que me pregunto por si pondría mas parejas… Nop… esta será la única, creo que ni menciono a los otros personajes, solo se enfoca en esta. Bueno… ahora:

**Respuesta a comentarios:**

**AsdfLove:** Seguí tu consejo de ponerlo al final, tenia ya una idea así pero me convenciste. Y lo de que el dia de blanco se regala ropa interior… te lo creas o no me informe sobre ello y es justo como dije, se puede regalar eso, joyas o perfumes, al verlo me vino esta idea instantáneamente a la cabeza jajaja. Me alegra que te guste la pareja para mi es mi favorita ^^. Espero que te guste este capitulo.

**Gatiko:** A sus ordenes, al siguiente pondré lo que me dijiste (; espero que este a tu agrado. ¡Un saludo!

**Nutella:** Yo en español de esta pareja creo que no e visto… creo… y como se me da fatal los idiomas… ¡aquí dejo uno!. Espero que te agrade el capitulo, ¡Un saludo!

**Mr.E's-pen:** Jajaja, una alumna de Chitose… es buena es buena. Espero que te agrade este capitulo… te lo creas o no me estoy volviendo fan tuya… no es por hacer broma ni nada… me encantan tus historias y comentas en mis fics *-*. ¡Un saludo! Espero verte pronto =D.


	3. ¿Soy toda tuya?

Bueno….. quería subir este capitulo y así poder poner fin al fanfic. Quiero hacer de otras parejas y de otros animes pero tampoco quiero llenarme así que empezare acabando este que es el mas cortito de los que tengo, espero que sea de su agrado, ¡Un saludo a los lectores!. Este lo narra totalmente Himawari.

**AVISO:** Estos personajes no son míos ni el Anime tampoco, solo los uso para hacer que disfruten algo para leer.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

No tarde en arrinconar a Sakurako contra la puerta del lavabo besándola como podía, no ponía resistencia pero parecía muy tensa y nerviosa, jugábamos con nuestras lenguas enredándolas, saboreando el sabor de cada una como si de un exquisito manjar se tratara, movía mis manos con un poco de impaciencia por su uniforme el cual arrugaba con cada caricia, ella tampoco se quedaba atrás quitándome las trenzas para poder jugar con mi cabello el cual estaba a su merced igual que todo mi cuerpo.

-Hi-Himawari… Nos van a ver…- Suspiraba mas que hablaba mi amada tras interrumpir el beso para tomar un poco de aire, veía sus labios moverlos para pronunciar tales palabras incitándome a volverlos a devorar mas tranquilamente, pero recapacite en lo que acababa de decir… y tenia razón si nos vieran nos perjudicaría a ambas en muchos aspectos.

-No te preocupes, no pasara nada de eso.- La tranquilizaba con mis palabras abriendo la puerta del baño para que entráramos las dos, al estar posicionadas cerré la puerta con pestillo… no se iba a escapar.

-Himawari…- Pronunciaba mi nombre… pero no la deje terminar presionando mi cuerpo un poco mas que antes contra ella, moviendo mis manos por su bien formada espalda, dejando un rastro de impaciencia disfrazada en arrugas en la parte trasera de su uniforme.

Ella tampoco se quedaba atrás… tenia una de sus manos en mi cabello mientras con la otra me tocaba la mejilla un poco impaciente haciendo que no pudiera irme del apasionado beso que compartíamos, volvimos a separarnos para recoger el maldito oxigeno, la mire a los ojos, sabia que quería volver al ataque además de que ella era la que quería dominar la situación… pero eso no estaba en mis planes, solo rocé mis labios contra los suyos… note como entreabrió los labios para volver a jugar en su paladar, me pareció sobrehumano el esfuerzo que hice para no seguirle el juego, solo bese su comisura y fui bajando hasta el mentón, el cual lamí tranquilamente hasta llegar a su cuello dejando un camino de fuego, la volvía a mirar y vi reproche en sus ojos… lo de dominar iba a ser cosa mía.

Parecía que no podía moverse dejando sus manos apoyadas en mi cintura mientras las mías seguían investigando aquel cuerpo que tanto había añorado y del cual sueños se había llevado.

-Sakurako… Di que eres mía.- Pedí… sin duda esas palabras eran las únicas que quería oír… sus suspiros y gemidos también eran tentadores pero si digiera tales palabras sin duda llegarían a mi corazón hasta aprisionarlo contra el suyo.

-Himawari Ba-Baka… es muy vergonzoso.- Gemía mas que hablaba.

-Por favor… dilo… por favor.- Imploraba mientras dejaba una marca en su cuello con mi boca, al hacer tal trabajo fui descubriendo su hombro para poder investigar mas partes, dude si hacer o no hacer en lo que pensaba pero… acabe cediendo dando una pequeña mordida a su hombro manchándolo un poco de mi saliva la cual limpie rápidamente para que no se percatara, al hacer tal acción gimió un poco mas fuerte que los de antes llenándome de ternura por su linda voz y de placer al poder escucharla.

-Himawari… Te amo…- Pronunciaba con los ojos cerrados y levantando la cabeza para que el cuello quedara mas a mi merced tentándome a volver a aquel lugar pero… tenia poco tiempo y mucho que explorar.

-Eso no era lo que…- Decía pero fui interrumpida por mi enamorada.

-Soy tuya… soy tuya mientras… t-tu seas… mía…- Al escuchar tales palabras salir de sus labios me llene de orgullo… de felicidad… ¿Suya? yo ya lo era antes de que me lo dijera, en toda mi vida solo he tenido una dueña al igual que una chica en mi corazón, y esa era Sakurako Omuro…

-Siempre fui tuya…- Decía en voz alta llamando su atención, la volví a mirar y me encontré con una Sakurako sonriente, sonrojada hasta la nuca y con fuego en sus ojos.

Iría a hablar, a contestarme diría yo, pero no la deje, como ya dije… mucho que explorar y poco tiempo… Cogí los bordes de su uniforme echándolo hacia abajo exponiendo esos pequeños senos de los cuales había soñado y me habían vuelto loca, dude en si hacer el siguiente movimiento, le mire al rostro para descifrar sus pensamientos pero no logre mucho, solo tenia los ojos cerrados como esperando mi próxima acción… dude poco en empezar por quitarle el sostén diminuto negro que portaba echándolo a un lado, el cual se desplomo al chocar con una pared del lugar.

Trague saliva al ver el rosado botón que estaba listo, acaricie el borde de la zona viendo como ella volvía a gemir notablemente… entonces no dude nada y con tranquilidad pero un poco de nerviosismo lo coloque en mi boca saboreándolo… era algo nuevo era algo… exquisito… una acción que moriría por poder volver a repetir, note como Sakurako arqueaba su espalda de placer y pronunciaba mi nombre en pequeños susurros los cuales solo escuche la mitad, inundada de placer y con la mente totalmente en blanco coloque mi mano libre en su otro seno para masajear y complacer al igual que hacia con el que tenia prisionero. El escuchar como decía mi nombre repetitivamente solo me hacia enloquecer mas de lo que ya estaba poniendo mi pierna entre sus dos muslos para rozar su entrepierna haciendo que sus gemidos aun subiesen mas de volumen...

-Nana ya te dije que hicieras la tarea ayer, no minutos antes de clase.- Escuchamos hablar desde el lavabo, al parecer estaba entrando gente y no nos habíamos percatado, iba a gritar un poco de sorpresa pero mi voz fue interrumpida por unos cálidos labios un poco hinchados que presionaban a los míos callándome. Agradecí a Sakurako por su acción con la mirada la cual ella entendió dejándome libre del beso y sonriéndome de lado a lado.

La mire de arriba abajo observando el gran trabajo que había logrado, al verme ella se sonrojo aun mas de lo que ya estaba y empezó a abrocharse ese sostén negro que había tirado al suelo poco antes, la mire con reproche pero me ignoro poniéndose también su uniforme… cuando escuchamos que se iban las chicas de antes salimos un poco a hurtadillas muy sigilosas, nos lavamos la cara ambas para volver a tomar nuestro color natural y volví a mirarla con reproche pero… volvió a ignorarme, cogimos nuestras cosas sin cruzar palabra y salimos ha fuera, en verdad ya debíamos de estar yéndonos pero nuestro tiempo había estado parado en ese aseo. Ya dirigiéndonos cada una a nuestra casa ella rompió ese silencio bastante molesto.

-Himawari.- Me llamo un poco ruborizada.- H-Hoy tengo tarea… ayúdame…- Me exigía como de costumbre aunque no me importaba, la mire curiosa averiguando que la tarea tenia doble sentido… Solo asentí con la cabeza para ir directas a su casa.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Lo que hicimos ese dia a continuación es un recuerdo de Sakurako y mío… un lindo recuerdo del cual permanecerá en secreto. . . . . . . . . . . . .

¡CON ESTO PONGO FIN! ¿Que tal? Para esos que me echaran tomatazos… no quise ponerlo en M así que no lo termine fufufu. Gracias a los lectores y a sus comentarios, ahora podre ponerme con los otros dos fics que me quedan y podre empezar nuevos ¡Bien! -

Una cosa… es el primero que hago así un poco subidito… puse algo por el estilo en otro fic de Sayaka y Kyoko pero aquí llegan a mas… Ahora si… las respuestas.

**Respuesta a comentarios:**

**GeRaL-Chan:** Que bien que te gusto el capitulo, haber que tal te parece este, y para mi de esta serie… esta pareja y otra son las mejores -. Si es que se complementan muy bien y al ver que no tenían ningún fic en español me puse de los nervios… y encima con el lindo cap de prota Sakurako… tenia que hacer este fanfic *-*

**Mr.E's-pen:** My friend… suena bien (?) Jajaja, me enorgullece que te guste, espero que este también sea de tu agrado. (Me pongo nerviosa al ver cuando comentas… no se muy bien por que pero te e llegado a admirar por tus trabajos y etc…)


End file.
